The Pegasi Corps: Redemption
''The Pegasi Corps: Redemption ''is a story about The Pegasi Corps London and their quest to redeem their honor. It is part of The Pegasi Corps series (not The Final Three) and is not a prequel or a sequel. It takes place during the events of The Pegasi Corps. Plot Long ago, the London Branch of The Peagsi Corps betrayed them all. During the demibeing war, they were threatened with nuclear destruction if they did not inform the monsters of the Corps's every move. Having no choice, they became turncoats. However, even though they tried to explain, the London Branch was still held at low standards and was hated till this day... But now, the current generation is looking to stop that. Hoping to redeem themselves, they will travel to the far corners of the globe to find a stole artifact from the museum in the Greek Branch. Hopefull they can return the artifact and bring honor back to their families and restore the London Legacy...but there is one problem...there is something in the way, something powerful that hasn't surfaced in centuries....the undying Reaper Corps. The London Branch Members *Serana Graves- The Leader (Daughter of Hecate) *Wrece Tear- The Demolitions Expert (Son of Hephaestus) *Brandon White- The Weapons Expert (Son of Nemesis) *Angellica White- The Huntress (Daughter of Nike) *Terrance Folley- The Diver (Son of Posedion) *Chris Darris- The Hacker (Son of Hermes) *Clarissa Stone- The Brains (Daughter of Athena) *Ariel Feathers- The Pilot (Daughter of Zeus) *Drake Sweinstin- The Assassin (Son of Hades) *Carlos Rodriguez- The Brawn (Son of Ares) *Maritza Silverwing- The Singer (Daughter of Aphrodite) Other Characters Arson- a demigod with the ability to breathe fire, Arson helps the team by being their combat trainer. However, he chooses to live in an underground bunker for some strange reason... Lydia- a beautiful siren, Lydia is a demimonster, but one of the few friendly ones. With a beautiful body and face, Lydia is enough to hypnotize any man....and then slit their throats while she's at it. Serving as the extra-caricullar director for the London Branch, Lydia is a great additino to the team. Camilla- a legacy of Poesidon and Hephaestus, Camill has the unique power to control both fire and water. She is the tactic-field director, following the kids into the field when they most need it. She is always there to help, and enjoys swimming and playing with fire. The Reaper Corps Members 'TROOPS: ' *Ground/Foot Troops: Children of the Giants *Infantry: Children of the Centaurs *Navy: Children of the Mermen *Air Force: Children of the Stympahlian Birds *Black Ops: Children of Cerberus *Swamp Raid Squad: Children of the Ladon *In-Field Spies: Children of the Sirens *Blacksmiths: Children of the Cyclopes and Hekatonkheries Table of Contents *Prologue *Chapter 1: ??? *Chapter 2: ??? *Chapter 3: ??? *Chapter 4: ??? *Chapter 5: ??? *Chapter 6: ??? *Chapter 7: ??? *Chapter 8: ??? *Chapter 9: ??? *Chapter 10: ??? Other *This is a side-story, taking place during the events of the first book in The Final Three series, The Pegasi Corps. Gallery Category:Bladewood Category:The Pegasi Corps Category:The Pegasi Corps: Redemption